...We still need help with the title...
by Gemstone and Star Mage
Summary: Eight young Authors are trapped within a world they have mastered, but have yet to conquer. How will they return home?
1. The Arrival

**Chapter 1**

Two girls were playing together one bright an sunny day. 

"God this rain is so annoying!," the ebony haired girl said. "And besides! It's my turn!!" 

"Chill Gem. Cool your raging fire." 

"It's not easy when your best friend feeps 'forgeting' that it's MY turn!!! Hm Starr?" 

"Is it my fault I'm so darn good at this game? It's a good thing that I beat Ganon so easily becaue now you know who to ask for help!!! ^-^" "What does that mean!?" Gem aked in an angry voice. "Nothing." Starr said. *snicker* "Some friend." 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I BEAT THE GAME!!!!! Again." Starr shouted. "I am completely deaf right now!" Gem said covering one of her ears. "Sorry Gem." "Here Gemstone, you play. Have you forgotten you have your own file?" "O yeah... hehe" 

Star Mage pressed the purple 'reset' button as Gem grabbed the purple controller. GemStone selected her file, and begun. 

She got up to the part where you open the Door of Time, with the help of the Mistress of the Game; Star Mage;, when there was a deafaning boom and a blinding flash. Our heroines were no longer there. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

On a grassy plain, two forms were sprawled out on the grass. One of them, the one with auburn hair, stirred and mumbled softly, "Did anybody get the liscence plate of the cement truck that smacked me upside the head?" She shook off the dizziness and looked around. She looked to her right and found her best friend laying next to her. She shook her awake. 

"Gem. Gem. GEMSTONE!!! WAKE UP!" 

The ebony haired girl's eyes fluttered open and noticed her friend leaning over her. "Star Mage?" 

"Oh good! You're awake!" Starr breathed a sigh of relief. "Dear god, where are we?" 

Gemstone looked at her surrounding. "Weeeeeell, big farm, biiiiiiig mountain, and a castle. I believe we're in Hyrule." 

What she just said seemed to finally register. "ACK! WE'RE IN HYRULE!" 

Starr looked worried. No duh. "Okay, here we are. Two small authors in a big, BIG, place. How do we get home????? 

The stream running past them began to bubble and swirl. The girls leaned over and stared into it's depths. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

"There's a face in the river!!! ACK!" The water had formed a face, whose mouth was moving. 

It's words were hard to make out, but just barely understandable. 

"To go-hom-,yo-mst-collct-th-Othes-lke-yourselve-and-fnd-the-on-tht-cn-brng-yo-bak." It said it once and dissolved back into the water. 

Star Mage and Gem looked at each other. "What the HECK did that thing just say?" 

"That thing just said 'To go home, you must collect the Others like yourselves and find the one that can bring you back'," a voice said from behind. 

The two girls bristled, and turned around slowly. "Wh-who are you?" 

A young man was leaning up agianst a tree. He was wearing a wide brim hat, so that you couldn't see his eyes and identify him. He was wearing a loose white shirt and baggy grey pants held up with a bright green sash with shredded sandals. He lookd up at the two girls and smiled. "I suggest you get moving." A wind picked up, causing the girls to cover thier faces. When they looked back, he was gone. 

*blink* *blink blink rub rub* O.O 

Star Mage turned to Gemstone. "What did he mean by 'the Others like yourselves' ?" 

Gem turned thoughtful. "Well, we're from Earth, and we're Authors... that's it!!! There must have been more Authors that came to Hyrule! We have to find them all, and find this guy who can take us back home!!!!" 

"Ah, I see." 

"One problem; how are we supposed to know who the guy is, and how are we supposed to find all the Authors in all of *censored* Hyrule!!!" 

Starr started on a jaunty stroll throught the field with a smile on her face. "Oh come on, it can't be that hard!"   


to be continued... 

**S.M.: okay, this story is going to need a lot of Authors. If you want to apply for a cameo, e-mail me at: lesoque@optonline.net**

**G/S: R+R!!**


	2. The First Meeting

**S.M. YAY!!! WE GOT ANOTHER CHAPPY OUT!!!!!!**   
**G/S: *blink* *rubs ear* What?**

**S.M. ...Never mind...**

**G/S: Anyway, we are sorry for the delay, and we are sorry to inform you that we will not be excepting anymore applicants.**

**S.M. But if we happen to need anymore, we will inform you. *whispers to Gem* Geeze, the way you said that ya'd think someone died...**

**G/S: Shaddap you.**

**S.M. Geeze sorry... Oh and Adored Princess? Yes, I am the one and only STAR MAGE!!!**

**G/S: Wha-?**

**S.M. Once again, never mind.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Zelda. WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE!?! STUPID!?!**

Chapter 2: We spy AUTHORS!!! 

Star Mage and Gem were wandering around Hyrule Field lost because they didn't have enough sense to go buy a map. 

"You know Gem? That narrator is really asking for it..." 

"Nah. It's not worth our trouble." 

Star Mage and Gemstone wandered around a bit more, when ever vigilant Star Mage stumbled upon something. 

"OUCH! OOH that stupid wall. What's a wall doing in the middle of Hyrule anyway?" 

After helping her friend up, Gemstone suggested that maybe it was Lon Lon Ranch. Brilliant deduction Sherlock. 

"If you don't shut yer mouth right now..." 

Shutting up. 

Star Mage said to Gemstone, "Why don't we go inside and ask if anyone's seen anyone who looks sorta like us." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>*>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

As they entered the ranch, they were met by an eerie sound. 

"OOO OOO OOOOO! OOO OOO OOO! OOO OOO OOO OOO OOOO!" 

"What the HECK is that!?!" Gem frowned. 

"That happens to be Malon singing. And it's GOOD!" 

"Look, no offense to her OR you... but that gal needs singing lessons." Starr winced. Gem pouted. Someone laughed. 

...Someone laughed?!? 

"Who was that?" Star Mage asked confused like she always is. 

"I'm telling you narrator type person; you make one more crack like that..." Star Mage lowered her gaze and glared her copyrighted-scary-evil-women-witchy-glare. 

Right. Stopping now. Back to the laughing thingy. 

Gemstone and Star Mage turned around to see a black haired girl laughing softly. She was wearing a white shirt with a little chicken in a general's hat that said TOUGH and pants with a camouflage pattern. Her hair was in loose pigtails and held together by purple ribbon. She had dark purple sneakers on. 

"Haya doin'?" The girl smiled as she leaned over to pick up a bucket of water. 

Starr cocked her head. "Who ARE you? 

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Winter Daze! Call me Winter." Star Mage got smiled while Gemstone stared. 

"How do you get your hair that shade of black?" 

*sweatdrop* "MY HAIR'S NOT BLACK! IT'S BROWN! REALLY REALLY REALLY DARK BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!" 

"Woah. *sweatdrop* Calm down." Gem was a bit scared of her. 

Star Mage looked thoughtful. "Hey... you wouldn't happen to be an Author would you?" 

Winter looked confused, but then beamed. "Yep! Dat's what I am! Are you one?" 

Star Mage smiled. "Check the ears." She pulled back her hair. 

"But... you have pointed ears.." Winter was even more confused now. (S.M: I do too... -_-U) 

*sweatdrop* "D-did I say ears? I-I meant clothes!" Star Mage was wearing a light purple shirt that had a butterfly embroidered on it and dark blue pants with a heart embroidered on the hemline. She had light blue sneakers on. 

"See? I'm an Author too!!" 

Winter Daze smiled. "Oh... okay. Is she an Author?" she asked, pointing to Gemstone. 

"Yep." Gemstone replied quickly. She had on a navy windbreaker and white t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. (G/S: You know... the usual) 

"Alright... I'm sorry but I didn't catch your names..." 

"That's because we didn't throw them..." Gemstone muttered under her breath. 

Star Mage overheard this and glared at Gemstone. "My name is Star Mage, but you can call me Starr. And this-" she said as she pointed to Gemstone, "is Gemstone. Call her Gem." 

"Well welcome to Lon Lon Ranch... and it's boring... and I'm tired... and I WANNA GO HOME!! But because I can't exactly do that right now, I've been reduced to helping out little-miss-diva over there... ya think you could help?" 

Star Mage nodded her head and Gemstone shook hers-but then quickly nodded her head after Star Mage nudged her hard in the ribs. 

"Great! Let's go!" Winter Daze led them over to where Malon was screeching - er - standing. 

"Hey Malon! I've got some friends I'd like you to meet! Their names are Star Mage and Gemstone! They're like me; Authors... you know... round ears?" 

Malon glanced over Gem and Starr, but her glance rested on Starr. "Well, she has round ears," she stated, pointing to Gem, "but her ears are pointed." 

*sweatdrop* "STOP MAKING FUN OF MEEEEEEEE!!" Starr was breathing heavily, while Gem tried to cool her off. Winter Daze turned from the scene to Malon. "Sorry. I think it's a touchy subject..." 

From behind, Star Mage called out. "YA THINK?!?" 

Winter Daze grinned sheepishly. "Eheh... *sweatdrop* 

**to be continued...**

**G/M: MWAUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Suffer the consequences!! SUFFER!! ME AND STAR MAGE WILL MAKE YOU SUFF- er... Starr?**

**S.M. *sniff* *whimper* Lemme alone...**

**G/S: Oh come on... you're not still upset because people sometimes make fun of your pointed ears?**

**S.M. I SAID LEAVE ME AND MY POINTED LIL' EARS ALONE!**

**R+R!!!**


End file.
